Know By Heart
by CliffieMaster
Summary: 1sentence challenge - It's their bond, the way they interact, the actions taken and not taken, the looks and gestures and signs they both know by heart. ::Royai::


**Fandom**: Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing**: Roy x Riza

**Theme set**: Alpha

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warning[s]**: Mild lime scenes, incredibly slight language.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Notes: None of these are connected; done for the LJ community 1sentence.

* * *

#01 - Comfort

When Riza walks into headquarters, it's a comfort to see them all arranged in their places, but she never really relaxes until she spots the colonel at his desk.

#02 - Kiss

Riza rarely thinks about kissing anyone, but, if asked, the first name that pops into her mind is always his.

#03 - Soft

He notices it time and time again: how soft her hair looks, how lustrous the locks are, shining and bright and so golden it's like the sun, and sometimes all he wants to do is touch it to see if it's really as soft as he imagines.

#04 - Pain

They're out in the pouring rain, and blood is on the ground, being washed away even as they watch, and all Riza can do is hold onto her colonel and tell him the pain will pass soon.

#05 - Potatoes

Black Hayate has somehow managed to dig a potato up and carries it around headquarters proudly; although she wants to scold him, Roy laughing so hard he nearly falls over makes her pause.

#06 - Rain

She shivers, cold in the light drizzle because she stupidly forgot her jacket, and he hands her his without quite meeting her eyes.

#07 - Chocolate

He buys her chocolate on Valentine's Day, just because he can and doesn't give a damn about military regulations.

#08 - Happiness

Happiness is an office is chaos, Roy roaring orders, and her standing by his side.

#09 - Telephone

"Colonel, please don't abuse your phone so much," and he tries to place the receiver down softer next time.

#10 - Ears

He grins, teeth bared and all beauty, and Riza laughs as he holds her tight and nibbles on one ear.

#11 - Name

"Be careful, Roy," and it's the first time she's called him by his name, but it flows off her tongue as easily as anything else, natural and beautiful and tasting like honey.

#12 - Sensual

He appeals to her in all the wrong ways, although Riza will never admit it aloud.

#13 - Death

When she thinks he's dead, she's never cried so hard.

#14 - Sex

"And then I--" Roy says, only to stop as Riza comes into the room because it feels strange to relate his sexual adventures when she's around.

#15 - Touch

His fingers gently brush her cheek, so quickly and softly she nearly thinks it's her imagination, but she hopes it's not.

#16 - Weakness

If anyone were to ask what her weakness is, Riza would say him, because she loves him too much, cares for him too much, and she would break if anything were to happen to him.

#17 - Tears

She sniffs and wipes the tears away, head down and shoulders shaking, and she's never been more vulnerable, and Roy can't help but wonder even as he puts his arms around her whether she's allowed herself to cry in front of anyone else before.

#18 - Speed

She screams, and he runs so fast that for a minute he thinks he flies.

#19 - Wind

With the breeze in her long, undone hair, ruffling the kimono he forced her to wear for the picture (that he didn't really want to take in the first place, but oh well), she's the most beautiful woman in the world.

#20 - Freedom

Freedom is a military that doesn't restrict them from seeing each other; without this freedom, they simply must become more creative.

#21 - Life

Her life is his to use as he wills, but Riza isn't afraid of him abusing it.

#22 - Jealousy

Whenever she sees him leave with a woman on his arm, she can feel her face go a dull red, feel the heat rise to her cheeks and boil somewhere deep in her chest even though it's foolish.

#23 - Hands

His hands are large and scarred, callouses lining the palms and fingers, and Riza can't help but shiver whenever they glide over her.

#24 - Taste

She tastes of peaches, although Roy can't figure out how in the hell she manages it when she hasn't had the fruit all day.

#25 - Devotion

Devotion is her bringing his coffee in the morning; her silent support next to him as he struggles through things he's still too young to face; her smile when he does a good job, and her gun when they're on the front line and everyone is falling falling but she's there, as always, and _she will never leave him_.

#26 - Forever

"No, sir -- forever really isn't that long at all."

#27 - Blood

She calmly reloads her gun and shoots again, watching the red splatter across the wall, and wonders if he feels this detachment too.

#28 - Sickness

She stares him long enough to make him uncomfortable, so he shifts from foot to foot at the threshold of her door and holds out a container of what looks like chicken noodle soup, saying that he thought she would like it and she had better be back at work tomorrow; Riza knows she'll come, even if she's not well enough to yet.

#29 - Melody

He hums a silly little song Havoc taught him under his breath, and the thought of Colonel Mustang singing is just so hilarious that Riza bursts out laughing in the middle of the otherwise silent room.

#30 - Star

The first time he kisses her, at night and against an alleyway wall, she sees stars and can't breathe for a full minute after he releases her.

#31 - Home

Home is in his arms.

#32 - Confusion

Riza blinks at the papers littering the floor, saying in a deadpan voice, "What did you do _this_ time, sir?"

#33 - Fear

He laughs when he learns she's deathly afraid of bees, then kisses her and makes a soft buzzing sound in the back of his throat (he regrets that one later).

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

The storm is all around them, thundering vibrating through their bones, and, when lightning illuminates Roy's face -- rain-streaked and solemn -- Riza knows things are about to change.

#35 - Bonds

The strings between them aren't visible to anyone else, but both can feel them when they move and act and breathe, even; they can feel the ties that bind them together in so many ways they can't even name them or say it aloud.

#36 - Market

Riza still can't figure it out -- the dating market is always open to him, but he chose her instead.

#37 - Technology

It takes her days to learn how to set up the new phone, but only an hour to understand how he works.

#38 - Gift

His gifts aren't physical objects, but the praise he gives her, the smiles he offers her, and the hand he holds out when she finally reaches him.

#39 - Smile

"You should smile more, Lieutenant," and Riza vows to try.

#40 - Innocence

She isn't innocent when she comes to him, and he is as far from pure as snow after Hayate romps in it, but none of that really matters, not really.

#41 - Completion

She's the only one he'll (sometimes) listen to regarding his paperwork.

#42 - Clouds

They lay on the field, staring up at the clouds and the priceless baby-blue sky, and for once they're only eight years old instead of war-scarred veterans.

#43 - Sky

It starts to rain, and Riza hides a smile as Roy groans.

#44 - Heaven

She murmurs against his skin, and Roy realizes that he's holding an angel.

#45 - Hell

The battlefield is quiet, shivering after the latest batch of fighting, and Riza huddles behind the outpost buildings, eyes closed and the gun gone cold in her hands as she waits for her colonel to tell her to get ready.

#46 - Sun

"No, I don't care if I'm 'blocking your sun', sir."

#47 - Moon

Sometimes, if he stares long enough, Roy can see the moon in her hair, lighting her up and displaying to the world that yes, she is indeed the most exquisite creature he's ever seen.

#48 - Waves

When they take a vacation to the beach and the waves knock down the sandcastle he'd carefully spent the last hour constructing, Riza kneels in the soft sand next to him and helps to build a new one.

#49 - Hair

When Riza touches his hair, she realizes that he uses more conditioner than even she does.

#50 - Supernova

Everyone always says they have such an amazing bond, even before they (secretly) start seeing each other; they understand what the other says without words, sometimes without even body gestures; without him, she feels so empty she could break, and Riza knows that nothing less than a supernova could ever separate them, and sometimes she thinks that even that would be insufficient.


End file.
